


Together, Finally

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “So Cap’in Spangles, what’s your story?” Clint’s voice was slurred when Tony finally tuned back in, and Cap’s entire body got even tenser.“I don’ave one.” Steve’s voice was as clipped and short as it could be with a slight slur. Unpleasant. Mean. Too much like when they first came together and Steve didn’t like him.“Wait...Cap, really? Aren’t you like, ninety years old? Can you just not get it up in your old age or what?” Clint laughed as he spoke and even as confused as Tony was, he knew it wasn’t a kind noise.





	Together, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> From this Tumblr prompt: _”Stony prompt: Avengers chilling at the tower, drinking a bit, watching some random show. Something leads them to talking about virginity, when they lost theirs, etc. joking about it. Steve looking super lost & someone guesses that he’s still a virgin, to which he blushes. Tony starts poking playful fun at him, but Steve gets really upset and embarrassed. Cue them talking alone later and steve admitting it’s because he doesn’t think of himself as attractive. Tony comforting him (you’re beautiful)”_
> 
> Took this in a bit of a different direction, but I hope you still like it!

Tony was sure the only reason he felt it was because he was halfway to sitting in Steve's lap, but the minute Barton asked about  _ sex _ , the Captain's entire body went tense. A hush fell over the room as though they weren't only grown adults, but also superheroes. Then again, they were all more than a few drinks in, celebrating another win. 

It hadn't been aliens this time,  _ thank god _ , but it had been some sort of humanoid experiments gone wrong, these half rat  _ things _ that had been scouring the streets and wreaking havoc. It hadn't been anything more than they could handle, but they were still taking it easy in the heart of celebration.

Scattered about the communal living room and lazily sprawled over the various couches and armchairs, they'd already been sitting around for nearly two hours when Clint suggested they play party games. Thor had spurred him on, stating that he didn't know any earthly party games and he wanted to learn. Truth or Dare hadn’t lasted long and Never Have I Ever wasn’t very fun when Tony had done everything, so the games had eventually trailed off.

Which had somehow brought them all to where they were now: going around the circle and telling the story of their first time. Clint had gone first, then Thor, followed by Natasha and then a shy Bruce. Tony really had no idea why this was happening—he himself was a few drinks in and caught up in just how warm Steve’s body was—and he hadn’t been paying much attention, but he was pretty sure it had been because of Clint. Most things that gave Tony a headache revolved around Clint, as of late. 

Even if he hadn’t been paying attention, Tony was  _ sure  _ that Steve was all tensed up, since he was  _ certainly _ paying attention to Steve. The entire night the Cap'n had been nice and relaxed and  _ affectionate _ . He had let Tony curl up against him and he'd even thrown his arm over Tony's shoulders so he could get closer. It was nice, after so long of them dancing around...well, dancing around  _ something _ . It felt a lot like progress was being made, especially when Steve didn't protest Tony throwing his legs over the bigger man's lap.

Now, Steve was absolutely not loose and cuddly and affectionate, but rather holding himself tight, as if ready to spring up and fight.

“So Cap’in Spangles, what’s your story?” Clint’s voice was slurred when Tony finally tuned back in, and Cap’s entire body got even tenser. The arm around his shoulders went tight and the already hard abdomen under his hand went rigid. Tony frowned, moving a bit closer so he could nuzzle into Steve’s armpit, hoping he wasn't overstepping the line they’d had in place for so long.

“I don’ave one.” Steve’s voice was as clipped and short as it could be with a slight slur. Unpleasant. Mean. Too much like when they first came together and Steve didn’t like him.

“Whaddya mean, babe?” Tony asked, scrunching up his nose as the endearment slipped out. 

God, had he really drunk enough that he was letting himself use freaking pet names? Even still, he didn’t like how Steve sounded, or that he was staring ahead and not looking down at Tony like he had been. He patted the tummy under his hand and then gave it a little rub, beaming to himself when Steve’s lips twitched into the smallest of smiles. 

Yep. Alright. He had definitely drunk enough to call Steve  _ babe _ if he was rubbing his belly.

God.

“Wait...Cap,  _ really _ ? Aren’t you like, ninety years old? Can you just not get it up in your old age or what?” Clint laughed as he spoke and even as confused as Tony was, he knew it wasn’t a kind noise.

“I can get it up just fine,” Steve gritted out. Tony slipped his hand under Steve’s shirt to press against his warm skin, wanting to comfort and feeling too high on the way Steve was still holding him close to hold himself back. When Steve said nothing in protest, Tony made a happy little noise and cuddled closer, tracing over the bumps of Steve's abs as he listened to the conversation going on around him, letting himself float in the comfortable haze that had settled over him. It wasn’t often than he didn’t drink himself stupid, so this easy-going, little-more-than-tipsy state he was in was nice.

Even as tactical as they already were with each other—teasing touches and small moments stolen away together—this blatant, full body affection wasn’t something they’d had before. Tony felt starved for it, now that he’d finally gotten a taste, and he’d be damned if he lost it because Clint was being an ass hole.

“Do all warriors not mate before going into battle?” Thor asked. He belched loudly, laughing as he threw his mug onto the ground and it just bounced away. Yeah, Tony had learned his lesson about Thor and breakables.

“I’m sure 'ome do, if they have someone to do that with,” Steve told him kindly. How he was still managing to be so respectful was beyond Tony, since he was almost certain Steve was uncomfortable. Emotionally. He was  _ very  _ comfortable physically.

“Wait, you never had anyone? What about that girl? Thought you two were in love?” Natasha asked, leaning forward in her chair with obvious interest. Tony frowned as he wrapped himself tighter around Steve.

_ Mine _ , he thought, sliding his hand over bare skin so he could grab hold of Steve’s side.  _ This is mine _ .

“Peggy and I were...It'as complicated, for how simple it was. But no, ‘Tasha, we never did that.” Steve was beginning to sound a bit clearer, but he was still obviously upset. Tony hated the way it deepened his voice and added infliction to his vowels.

“I think I’ll be heading to bed now,” Steve told the room, pulling his arm from around Tony’s shoulders and making to move.

“Noooooo,” Tony cried, wrapping himself around Steve’s rather impressive bicep and then getting distracted at how warm his skin was and how nice it was to rub his forehead against the hard muscle. He took a deep breath and told himself that if everything went to shit, he could say he was drunker than he really was. “Take me with you,” he said, and then quieter, only for Steve, “please.”

Steve let out a breath, and Tony didn’t look up in case the noise was one of displeasure. A moment later Steve's arm was returning to where it had been around his shoulders, but then slipping down to his back. Before Tony could say anything, Steve was  _ standing _ with Tony in his arms, held in a bridal carry. If it wasn't such an impressive—and very, very arousing—show of strength, Tony would definitely protest being carried that way, but as it was, he tucked his face against the warm skin of Steve's neck and prayed they got to the elevator as quickly as possible.

* * *

When the elevator doors closed, Steve took a deep breath that shook through his body. His shoulders slumped, and Tony made a little noise of distress as he was lowered, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders before realizing the man may have been trying to let him down. Thankfully Steve just straightened back out, saving Tony the embarrassment of  _ clinging _ to someone who was trying to let him go.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. The elevator blocked out the murmur of noise from the living room, and all that could be heard was their breathing. Steve was breathing quickly, obviously upset, and Tony made a noise that he hoped was soothing as he gently touched the back of Steve’s neck gently, just a soft caress with the tips of his fingers that made Steve shiver.

“Clint’s an ass hole,” Tony said quietly, tightening his hold on Steve’s neck when the man didn’t say anything. 

When Steve broke the silence they’d fallen into, Tony wished he hadn’t. “We should talk,” Steve said, his voice sombre. Tony tensed up before shifting his weight so Steve would let him down. The soldier didn’t, and instead grabbed Tony even tighter, all but hugging him to his chest. “It’s nothing bad, darlin’.”

Tony shivered at the endearment, his heart kicking up. He’d never had much of a thing for pet names before but... _ damn _ did Steve’s voice sound good all rumbly. He cuddled closer, because despite what Steve was saying...nothing good ever came from those words,  _ especially  _ for Tony. 

“Whatever you say, Cap,” Tony said, shrugging as much as he could while being held in Steve’s arms the way he was. 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was thick, and he turned to press his face into Tony’s neck. Tony moved even closer. When Steve spoke again, Tony could feel Steve’s breath against his temple. “If anythin’, I’m the one about to get my heart broken.”

That...had not been what Tony had been expecting. It was the closest thing to an admission that either of them had gotten to since things started between them, and it took Tony’s breath away. He knew how he felt, and God did he  _ feel _ , but until now Steve hadn’t said anything about the tension between. 

Granted, Tony hadn’t said anything either, but it seemed like that was about to change. 

“My floor, J,” Tony mumbled, his lips brushing against Steve’s neck. The man shivered again, and it travelled through Tony. 

The elevator ride was taken in silence, for which Tony was thankful. He had no idea what to say, and he wasn’t sure he would trust his voice like this, held closely to Steve’s body. He was overwhelmed by the man’s touch, even after they’d been cuddled so close to each other on the couch. This felt like so much more, if only because Steve was holding him up in his arms.

The doors opened silently, and Tony was grateful the trip had been silent and not filled with the rock music he usually had blaring from the elevators speakers. Steve carried him into Tony’s bedroom without a word, navigating through Tony’s floor easily. It certainly wasn’t his first time up here, but as Steve made his way easily into the bedroom, Tony realized just how fully Steve had infiltrated his space. 

“You can let me down now,” Tony said quietly, not sure if he wanted to break the heavy atmosphere that had settled between them. Still, Tony knew he couldn’t hold it off forever, and he’d rather have Steve break his heart now than draw it.

“Okay,” Steve told him, but he didn’t do anything for a long moment in which Tony’s heart sped up faster and faster. 

When Steve  _ did _ let Tony down, he kept them pressed together tightly, his arms shifting to Tony’s waist, holding him in a hug. Tony’s own arms were still around Steve’s neck, and he slowly brought them down until his hands were cupping Steve’ collar. 

“Steve,” Tony said quietly, staring up into the prettiest pairs of eyes he’d ever seen and losing himself in them. “I feel like I’m getting some real mixed signals here.”

Steve snorted, though he did take a small step back, his hands lingering along Tony’s hips before dropping to his side. 

“I’m asexual,” Steve said plainly. His tone was defensive even if his arms were still held loosely at his sides.

Tony blinked, mentally replayed what Steve had said, and then blinked again. “Okay?”

“Okay?” Steve asked incredulously, his eyes widening.

“I mean, thank you for telling me. I’m bisexual? Pretty sure you knew that but in the spirit of coming out, there ya go. But what does that have to do with us?” Tony asked, fiddling with his fingers. Waiting for Steve to tell him he wasn’t interested was starting to get to him, and he picked at his cuticle absently as he breathed through his nose.

“Tony...” Steve’s voice was  _ raw _ , and when Tony finally looked back up, Steve was staring at him with a look Tony didn’t know what to do with. 

“We haven’t said anything but. I really like you. Might even love you, a bit. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I. I hope that you do.”

“Of course, Tony, darling, of course I love you,” Steve reached out and tugged Tony close, his hand so, so warm when it wrapped around Tony’s wrist and then around his waist. 

“I know I’ve had a lot of sex, but I also know how to masturbate, and I’m really good at it,” Tony told him, placing his hand gently on Steve’s chest. “Is cuddling okay?” Tony asked hesitantly, and Steve’s smile was  _ blinding _ .

“Yeah, honey, cuddling is more than okay. Love holding you close,” Steve rumbled, pulling Tony into his arms and holding him against his chest, looking down at him warmly. “Kisses are okay too.”

“Really?” Tony asked brightly, his face stretching into a smile that made his cheeks ache as his heart kicked up again.

Steve nodded, and told him, “I don’t like too much tongue, but I definitely wanna kiss my fella right about now.”

“Your  _ fella _ ?” Tony asked. He laughed happily, and the noise got lost in Steve’s mouth with their lips slid together, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
